An Entity's Adoption: Part 2
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Three years have passed and Slenderman has moved on in His life, wanting to forget about the painful memories that he shared with Valerie. But what happens when things are not what they appear to be? And what will happen when someone won't remember anything at all?
1. Chapter 1: A Morning Of Mourning

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: Hello everyone! It is my pleasure to bring you all the first chapter of An Entity's Adoption Part 2~ I hope to get a lot of reviews on this, so please leave me some, they make me update quicker~ I am ALWAYS open to any and all suggestions that any of you may have, if there is something that you believe I can add into the story, please let me know~

Chapter 1: A Morning of Mourning

"There was nothing you could have done," Trenderman said as he patted his older brother's back softly.

_**"I know," **_Slenderman sighed. _**"But to think... she was right on the other side of a door..." **_

It was raining heavily, the dirt quickly turning into mud. The three boys along with their parents stood outside the cabin.

"It's the cycle of life," their father reminded Him.

Splendor remained silent, hidden from sight under his umbrella.

The door had been boarded up tightly from the inside an outside, and all the windows were boarded up from the inside, ensuring that no one would get in and disturb her resting place.

The family would gather outside the home each year; this marked their third.

Trenderman shook his head and moved against the eldest sibling, sheltering Him from the heavy rain with his umbrella; as He was the only one without one.

Slenderman had moved homes already, not wanting to remember the happy memories that the home held, which now caused a stabbing pain to His heart. But when someone would get too close to the cabin, He would return to make sure that it was not found.

Their parents were the first to leave, both of them hugging their eldest son tightly before doing so.

Then Trender left, claiming it was late, but promised to see his sibling soon.

Splendor still said nothing, ever since Valerie's passing, he would rarely speak and would rarely wear an actual smile. When the time called, he would put on his best fake smile and pretended to act happy. The youngest no longer wore his spotted suit, but instead wore a white dress shirt with a black vest, a pitch black bow tie wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

Slenderman sighed again as His youngest brother hugged Him gently from behind with one arm, his free hand holding the umbrella.

"It'll get better," Splendorman muttered before vanishing, leaving Him in the rain, alone once again.

((Flashback))

"Slender, you need to let go now," His father said sitting on the bed beside Him, resting a hand on His shoulder.

"I... I d-don't w-want to..." Slenderman sobbed, Valerie still firmly pressed to His chest.

"I know you don't want to, but you _need_ to Slender," His father reminded Him, Slender shook His head, not wanting to let go of her... ever. "Please? I know this is very sudden for you... but, it needs to be done."

Slenderman looked over at His father, then down at the dead teenager in His arms before nodding slowly.

"She's... beautiful..." Slenderman muttered as Trenderman led Him into the guest bedroom. "And.. her hair's long again," He said as He walked over tot he bed where Valerie was.

"Old trick of mine~" Trender chuckled softly.

Valerie's hair was long once again, curled gently and pinned back. She was wearing a long frilly multi-layered red dress. Slenderman ran a pale hand over her cheek, pulling it back quickly as the skin against His was cold. "She was as pale as you when I got her, I managed to apply enough make-up to give her some color" Slenderman nodded slowly.

"Thank you Trender, she's perfect."

"I always told her that I would put her in a dress... I never imagined it would be like this..."

The funeral wasn't much, but Slenderman didn't mind. A couple of out-of-town relatives even came, even though they had never even met Valerie.

"Sorry to hear it," Smexy said, rubbing Slender's back softly.

"Deepest sympathies," Vendorman stated.

Slenderman merely nodded.

-  
((End Flashback))

Slenderman sighed as the rain came down harder, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed.

It reminded Him of the day He first found Valerie.

If he had eyes, He would have been crying.

After standing out in the rain for another hour or so, He decided to leave, going back to His home in Germany.

Author's Chronicle: I apologize for the delay in my stories, I have been extremely busy with applying to colleges and whatnot, then Graduation coming soon, I will try to update sooner, I promise. Please leave a review~


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: I enjoy the reviews that I have already gotten on the first chapter~ I hope to get many more of them soon~ Thank you to those of you whom have reviewed, I really appreciate it~ **Note: Valerie is still dead, he is having hallucinations.**

Chapter 2: Visions

Slenderman wasn't exactly sure why He saw what He saw.

Perhaps it was a defense mechanism, to try to keep Him in-check.

Or to keep Him sane.

No one else knew about them though, not even His parents.

They would think He was crazy.

But still, it confused even Him.

He looked around His home, it wasn't much, a two-bedroom, which was nice, even though he never had a guest to stay in the other room. He didn't mind, this way He was able to put the two mattresses end-to-end so He could actually sleep in one bed.

"You're back!" A small, familiar voice called out, causing Him to turn around and face the couch. "Will you read me more of the story now?" She questioned.

_**"Perhaps after lunch Valerie," **_He chuckled.

"Then hurry up! I want to know what happens next," she giggled softly.

_**"It won't take me long," **_He assured her before she lied back down on the couch.

"Alright," she smiled before He nodded and vanished.

He returned about an hour later, just teleporting right into the bathroom, as blood was terribly hard to get out of carpet. After turning on the warm water, He sowly peeled off His blood-stained clothes, letting them drop to the floor before getting into the shower, washing away the crimson red liquid that clung to his pale skin.

Slenderman rubbed the bar of soap over His skin quickly, the once-blue bar of soap was soon covered in bright red bubbles, as well as His body.

Sighing, He stepped directly under the warm stream of water, the red slowly dripping down His pale body before the water swept it down the drain.

Slenderman could have gotten out now, but He wasn't ready just yet. A black tendril reached out and turned the water temperature up a bit more.

He relaxed as the hot water hit His back, loosening the knots in his muscles.

After standing under the water for a few more moments, He turned the water off, grabbing the towel quickly and began drying Himself off.

He looked down at the now-clean clothes, the blood miraculously gone. He slipped them on and went back out to the living room, finding Valerie still sitting on the couch.

_**"Are you ready to finish 'Romeo and Juliet' now?" **_He chuckled as He walked over to the couch, sitting down beside her, grabbing the book fromm the coffee table.

"Of course," she nodded, smiling happily. He nodded and began reading out loud for her.

After a while Valerie began to lean against Him, yawning softly every now and again.

_**"Let's get you in bed," **_He said as He placed the bookmark in the book and set it down on the coffee table once again.

"Carry me?" She asked, looking up at Him.

_**"Alright," **_He nodded and stood up, gently picking her up. He slowly carried her back to the bedroom, setting her down at the top of the massive makeshift bed.

She smiled up at Him as He pulled the blankets up over her.

"I love you daddy," she said as He ran a hand through her long hair.

_**"I love you too sweety," **_He nodded before she closed her eyes.

Slenderman turned the lights off and closed the door gently behind Him before He returned back into the living room.

He sat on the couch with a loud sigh.

He wasn't sure how long He sat there, but it was quite a while, as His back and neck began to ache. The sun had set before He finally drug Himself off of the couch and back into the bedroom, climbing into the bed beside Valerie.

She slowly moved up against Him and stayed there as He fell asleep.

Author's Chronicle: Thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me~ Please review~ I woke up this morning and had several reviews in my email's inbox, which pleased me greatly! So I made this chapter right away!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams And Memories

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: I hope you all enjoy the next chapter~

Chapter 3: Dreams and Memories

"Higher, Mister, Higher!" Valerie cheered and giggled loudly. The campgrounds had been closed for the weekend, allowing Slenderman to take her down to the small park.

_**"Alright," **_He nodded as He pushed her harder on the swing, causing her to giggle loudly._** "Like this?" **_He asked, making sure that He wasn't pushing her too high.

"Yup!" She smiled happily.

After she tired of the swing, she went on the slide, quickly growing tired of climbing up the ladder.

_**"Here," **_He said as He reached down and picked her up, setting her at the top of the slide.

"Wow! Thanks Mister!" She exclaimed as she went down the slide once again.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She yelled as she uncovered her eyes and turned around, looking at her surroundings quickly, finding nothing but trees.

Valerie smiled and began walking, searching around for Him. "Found you!" She giggled as she ran over to a tree, finding Him hiding behind it.

_**"You win again," **_He chuckled as He picked her up and held her close to His chest.

"I like this game... I'm good at it," she chimed as she held His black blazer firmly.

_**"You are indeed, **__**very**__** good at it," **_He chuckled as He began to carry her home.

"When's your birthday?" Valerie asked, looking up at Him from her bed.

_**"I don't have one," **_He replied, causing her to quickly sit up.

"What! Yes you do," she argued.

"I'm sure I do, but I cannot remember it," She looked up at Him, apalled.

_** "Well then, today will be your birthday!" **_She smiled.

"Is it really?" He asked, deciding to play along. The child nodded happily.

Valerie leaped out of the bed and ran to the closet, quickly pulling out the light pink birthday hat that she had worn the previous year. She ran back over to Him and climbed up onto His lap so she could reach.

He didn't even try to resist or move away as she placed the hat on top of His head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled happily, hugging Him tightly.

_**"Thank you Valerie," **_she smiled as she looked up at Him.

"You used my name."

_**"A name is to be used," **_He chuckled.

"Then what's yours?" The child questioned.

_**"You'll find out later," **_Slenderman stated, rubbing her back soothingly as she rested against His chest.

"You are... the best dad, anyone could ever ask for." She smiled up at Him.

He quickly lurched up into a sitting position as He jolted awake.

**"Just a dream..." **He said as He shook His head.

"What's wrong?" A small voice asked,

He looked down to Valerie whom looked concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?" He nodded slowly. "It's alright," she smiled up at Him. "It was just a dream," she giggled.

_**"Just a dream..." **_He repeated.

No.

It wasn't a dream.

They were memories.

All of it was real.

Valerie was dead.

"Are you alright?" She asked as He held His head in His hands.

_**"No..." **_He shook His head a few times.

"Here, I'll make it better," she whispered as she hugged Him tightly, only to be pushed away.

_**"You... you cant make anything better... you're not real... you don't exist..." **_He muttered.

"Dad? Are you feeling alright?" She asked, looking hurt that He would say such a thing.

_**"You died! I watched you! I held you in my own arms as you left me... left me forever!" **_He cried out, emotions washing over Him suddenly.

"B-but..." She placed a hand on His shoulder. "I'm right here..."

_**"No... no you're not! You're merely a figment of my imagination something I created unintentionally to help me cope with losing you..." **_He sobbed.

He didn't bother to look up when He no longer felt her hand on His shoulder.

Slenderman knew He couldnt live like this, He needed to accept it, and to move on.

He needed to.

"Ugh... where am I?"

Author's Chronicle: How was that? Please review~


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: Enjoy~ I apologize so much for the delay in updates. I have been extremely busy with college stuff, scholarship stuff, possibly moving, parents going back to court, and now my grandmother is dying.  
I will be uploading two chapters as an extra apology~ PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

Chapter 4: The Awakening

The teen sat up slowly and rubbed her throbbing head slightly.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She whispered to no one as she sat up in the old bed, which creaked loudly under her weight, startling her. She stood up quickly, only to fall to the ground, her legs stuff underneath her. "Ouch..." She muttered as she pushed herself back up onto her feet, wobbling slightly, gripping a wooden chair to steady herself on.

The home seemed oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

After checking the door and finding it unable to be opened, she pulled the boards off of the iwndow, the metal nails fiving easily, allowing the wooden boards to fall to the ground.

The sun shone brightly, hurting her eyes a bit.

With the light, she turned around and began to walk around the house, noting the large amount of dust that clung to everything.

She wiped a fingertip along the wooden table, which resulted in her finger removing the dust, leaving a fine line across the table.

The teenager wiped her hand on her clothes to remove the dust from her finger. Dust floated in the air from when she removed the boards from the window, causing her to couch slightly into the crook of her elbow.

The cabin looked old, and untouched. It didn't appear that anyone has stayed in the house in quite a while. Everything seemed to be cleaned out, as the cabin just contained the bare minumum.

There was a bed in the corner, a small coffeetable and a wooden chair beside it. A gas-powered stove sat in the kitchen, dust coating it. With a sigh, she realized that there was no one even home to help her, so she decided to go get someone herself.

The teen climbed out of the window, noticing that she was wearing a red dress with black flats.

Grumbling softly, she began to walk down the trail.

Slenderman sighed as He sat at the foot of His bed, holding the dagger firmly.

His father had told Him to get rid of it, that it was holding Him back from letting it go, but He wasn't sure if He wanted to move on.

Mr. Goodman was still alive, He had paid the man a few visits of course, but He never killed him.

No, He wanted him to suffer.

Silver metal shone brightly under the sunlight that poured in from the window. He never left home without it, perhaps He was afraid of someone seatling it for some reason.

Pale hands gently wrapped the weapon back in the black cloth that He stored it in before putting it into a pocket on the inside of his blazer.

Carpet muffled His footsteps as He stood and walked over to the small bedside table.

The mahogany drawer was pulled open hesitanty before a piece of paper was plucked from it.

It had taken Him a while to get it, but He wanted it.

He stared down at the old coloring book cover solemnly. He sighed at the black crayon portrait of Himself, Valerie's name was written in large letters at the bottom.

After dropping the drawing back into the drawer, He slowly closed it.

Hunger was beginning to wash over Him slowly.

12:53 a.m.

There was bound to be campers out at this time, sleeping soundly. unaware of what was about to be lurking in the forest.

Author's Chronicle: I am thinking of adding a pairing in to this~ I am trying to keep away from Slenderman and Valerie, as they are more of child and parent. But I am hoping on reuntroducing Masky into this, and as promised, Trenderman will make a larger appearance on this, hopefully as well as Vendorman and Sexual Offenderman. So perhaps I could do a small thing with Smexy and Valerie? I'm not sure, I would like to hear what my readers think. I would prefer not to lose any more readers/fans because of the M-rating...  
Also~ I have a few polls up, please go answer them, because I feel like people aren't reviewing anymore, but then again, I haven't been updating.  
I am honestly thinking about dropping either this one or Guardian Angel, I am not sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Amnesia

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: Chapter 5 is here~

Chapter 5: Amnesia

The teen got a few looks as she walked along the campground, most likely because everyone was dressed casually, and she was not.

"What's wrong little lady? You seem distraught," an elderly man asked, sitting on the park bench with another older lady, obviously his wife. She stopped and turned towards them.

"I..." Her mind drew a blank. "I'm not sure," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you lost?" The woman asked, adjusting her large-framed galsses.

"I think so, I can't remember."

"Let's start with your name then," the man smiled, many more wrinkles appearing on his face.

They both appeared to be in their mid-fifties. The man wore a pair of khakis with a light blue short-sleeved button-up shirt. He wore an old straw hat, which was beginning to fray from wear and tear.

The woman had a pair of black pants on with a pink floral button-up shirt. Her white hair was short and curly.

Valerie thought long and hard.

"I... I don't know," she admitted as the couple looked at one another, concern showing on their face.

"Let us take you to our home, and we can sort all of this out there," the woman ofered. The teen nodded.

Valerie followed the couple back to their car, and old Buick, which looked halfway decent despite it's obvious age.

She learned that their names were Phil and Mary, they lived outside of town a little ways. They had three children whom had all grown up and moved away to start families of their own.

"Your back bugging you again?" Phil asked as Valerie got out of the car, Mary taking a little bit longer.

"I'll be fine," she said as she closed the car door behind her, placing a hand on the car for support.

"Here, I'll walk you," Valerie offered as she quickly went to the other side of the car and held Mary's arm gently.

"Why thank you dear," she smiled as the teenager led her up the three stairs and up onto the porch, where Phil was already holding the door open for them.

Valerie assisted her over to the couch and helped her sit down.

"Now, until you can remember your name, we should make one up for you," Phil suggested as he slowly removed his shoes.

"Oh, I guess that would be true," Valerie smiled as Phil removed Mary's shoes.

"You can set your shoes by the door dear, and please do sit down, make yourself at home," Mary smiled.

The teen pulled off her black shoes and placed them by the door and sat on the couch beside Mary. "Can we call her 'Alice'? I've always loved that name," Mary smiled.

"She's not a pet Mary, you cannot name her, she can choose her own," Phil stated.

"I actually like Alice," the girl smiled softly.

"It's decided then," Phil chuckled.

Alice played checkers with Phil for a while before helping in the kitchen happily.

The three of them sat in the dining room and ate the chicken noodle soup that they had all made together. Alice then washed the dishes before handing them to Mary, whom dried them and handed them to Phil, whom put them away.

Alice sat on the carpeted floor as the couple resided on the couch, a rerun of Wheel of Fortune was on the television.

"Such a cute cat," Alice smiled as a black cat lied down besde her, rolling onto its back to expose its belly.

"That's Buttons, he came around here a year or two ago and we decided to keep the little fella," Phil chuckled. Alice rubbed the cats' belly, causing him to purr loudly.

"He's precious," Alice smiled as Buttons meowed.

Her smile widened as she eyed a photo of a man, a woman, and a baby. "Cute baby," she smiled.

"Ahh," Mary smiled. "That's my daughter Susan and her husband Michael," she chuckled. "They both passed in a car accident while driving past the campgrounds, they never found little baby Valerie."

Alice nodded solemnly.

"Such a pretty name," she smiled softly.

"If you need anything, just give me a holler," Phil smiled.

"Will do, thanks again," Alice nodded as she slipped into the guest bed.

Thankfully, they had kept some clothes from their children, two of which were girls, which gave her a tee shirt and some shorts to sleep in.

Buttons curled up in the bed next to her, purring softly.

She fell asleep almost instantly, a smile on her face.

Author's Chronicle: So, how was that? Please leave a review~ Did anyone catch the relation?


	6. Chapter 6: Déjà Vu

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. My grandmother passed away and I have been super busy with that as well as a state competition coming up.

Chapter 6: Déjà vu

Slender sat down on His massive bed, His dark suit cleansed of all blood. He removed the bladed weapon from His jacket and set it on the bedside table gently before lying down and falling asleep.

-Dream-

"Daddy! Come chase me!" Valerie giggled as she ran off of the porch, running through the grass, a wide smile on her face.

_**"Alright," **_He chuckled as He walked behind her.

She smiled and giggled loudly as she ran quickly, hopping over fallen tree branches. He merely shook His head and played along. Slenderman chuckled as He vanished, appearing in front of her. Valerie was too busy looking behind her to notice.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as He scooped her up in His arms quickly. "You're cheating," she pouted.

_**"How so?" **_He asked, pressing her face against his chest. Valerie smiled as she could feel His body heat seeping through his suit and onto her cheek.

"I don't know," she giggled as she looked up at Him. "Daddy?" The child asked.

_**"Yes?" **_He looked down at her with His usual blank face.

"I love you daddy," she hugged Him tightly with a smile on her face.

_**"I love you too Valerie," **_He hugged her back firmly.

-End Dream-

Alice smiled as she sat in the backseat of the car, the couple happily bringing her along on their Sunday drive.

"Wait!" She yelled, causing Phil to slam on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden dead stop. "I remember... that house," she said looking out the window.

"Have you been there before?" Mary asked.

"I... I think so," Alice nodded.

"We can't just let you go in there, who knows who lives there," Phil argued.

"I'll be alright," she assured them as she stepped out of the car. "But thank you both for helping me," Alice smiled.

"Alright dear, if you need anything else, you just come find us," Mary said.

"I will, don't worry you two. Thanks again," Alice smiled and shut the car door.

The couple waved good-bye before driving off, leaving her standing there alone.

She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door hesitantly, wondering why the home seemed familiar to her.

She sighed as no one answered. Stepping off of the steps, she walked around to the back of the home.

Black plastic covered a broken window. Broken glass littered the ground. The back door was boarded up heavily.

She quickly tore the plastic out of the window and climbed in.

"Waaah!" She yelled as she tripped on a flashlight, falling onto the carpet. She grabbed the flashlight and lipped it on, taking a look around.

Dust coated everything. The chairs from the dining room table were flipped upside down and resided up on the table.

The whole place looked like it had been deserted for quite a while now.

She froze as she shone the flashlight into the living room, seeing a rug on the floor.

She stared at the rug for a few moments before shaking her head and checking the rest of the house, finding nothing,

Alice sat on the couch, sighing loudly. Perhaps she was mistaken, maybe she didn't recognize the house after all.

She looked around, the whole place had obviously been abandoned for sometime now. She was positive she had been here before though, she just couldn't remember when.

It nagged at her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't pull it to the front.

The teen waved the flashlight again, the light reflecting off of the dust particles in the air that she caused as she sat down.

Something on the floor caught her eye and she walked over to it, picking it up quickly.

A large white doll of some sort. Its legs and arms were long in proportion to its body. The plush toy wore no clothes, and had no face; as if it had never been completed.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing her head to jerk up. She readjusted the small black bobby pin to pull her long bangs out of her face.

Alice yanked an old hoodie off of the small hook by the door, slipping it on, finding it a bit large for her small frame. It was also slightly cold, as the home had no heat of any kind. She cuffed the sleeves quickly and stuffed the doll into one pocket and the flashlight into the other.

Glass cracked and twigs snapped under her shoes as the teenager climbed out of the window. Dark storm clouds filled the sky slowly, threatening to drench her.

She looked down both sides of the street, wondering where to go.

She began walking, heading towards town. Her stomach growled loudly as she walked, her legs getting weak at the lack of energy.

Alice looked around the town, her legs begging for either rest, or for more energy.

After managing to find a soup kitchen, and having three helpings of soup, she went down to the park, sighing softly.

Children giggled and ran around, playing with one another in the sunlight.

"Excuse me," a voice behind her said, causing her head to jerk her head up to look at the speaker.

He appeared to be in his late 20's, dark brown eyes, brown hair, and dark sideburns. "Have we met before? I couldn't shake the feeling that you looked familiar," he stated.

"I don't believe so," she furrowed her brow. "But you do seem familiar."

"Perhaps we just saw each other around," he shrugged his shoilders before sitting beside her. "I'm Tim," he introduced himself.

"I'm Alice," she smlied.

"Do you live around here?"

"I'm... not sure. I believe I'm suffering a bit of amnesia," the teen admitted.

"I guess we have something in common, I had that too, a few years ago. But it was just small chunks here and there."

"I cannot remember anything..." She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Tim asked. "I have a guest room in my apartment." She looked over at him.

"I guess I could, but only until I can get some money and find a place of my own," she said, accepting his offer.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Tim smiled. "Let's head over there now," he suggested.

"Alright," Alice smiled and followed him to his car. They talked a bit during the car ride to the apartment.

Tim held the door open for his guest as they arrived, which resided on the third floor.

"Perhaps tomorrow we could go on a walk, the trails are usually really nice this time of the year," Tim smiled as he closed the door behind him,

"That would be nice," she smiled happily as Tim closed the door behind them.

"Let me find you something else to wear, so you aren't walking around in a dress," he chuckled.

"Thank you," Alice followed him into his bedroom, watching as Tim grabbed a large tee shirt. "You're so small..." He muttered, searching for something that would fit her better. "I don't believe I have any shorts for you, all I have is a tee shirt," Tim shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine, it's long enough for me," she smiled.

"You can take a shower if you want, I'm afraid I don't have any 'girly' shampoo," he laughed loudly.

"It's better than nothing," Alice said.

She showered quickly, not wanting to use all of the hot water. She pulled the large tee shirt on, finding that it went down to mid-thigh. She brushed her hair, finding that it was hardly even tangled, which caused her to give a sigh of relief.

She came out to find him making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I hope you're hungry," he smiled over at her.

"Starved," she said as she walked over to him, watching him as he flipped the sandwiches.

"Good to hear," he nodded as he put the sandwiches on two separate plates, two on each. "We can eat in the living room," he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge as Alice grabbed the plates and followed him into the living room.

He set the bottles on the coffee table and sat on the couch, and she did the same.

Tim turned the television on and the two listened to the news as they ate.

Once they finished eating, they both did the dishes together before watching a movie.

Alice began to lean on him about halfway through the movie, starting to nod off.

"Let's get to bed," he suggested,

"Sounds good to me," she yawned as he stopped the movie and turned the television off.

Time led her to the guest bedroom. "Thanks," she smiled before she climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

"No problem," Tim smiled back before turning the light off and went into his own bedroom.

Alice closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Author's Chronicle: Sooooo~ How was it? I really am sorry that it took so long for this to update! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Hiking

Title: An Entity's Adoption Part 2

Author: OroKabuLover

Disclaimer: All of Slenderman's family belong to their respective owners

Author's Chronicle: Here is Chapter 7! I made a promise to a certain reviewer that I would make another certain character make more of an appearance! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Hiking

Alice woke up the next morning to find Tim already cooking breakfast.

"Sleep well?" He asked, smiling at her as he continued to scramble some eggs.

"Just fine, and you?" She questioned as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Same as always."

Alice helped by making toast as he cooked.

The two sat down at the dining room table. Alice carried the eggs and toast as Tim poured orange juice before he went back and brought out the sausage links.

The two smiled as they ate happily. Alice didn't think she would ever have such a good meal again, everything tasted superb.

"The world isn't going to run out of food you know," Tim chuckled softly.

"I know, it all just tastes so good," she smiled.

The two washed the dishes together again and Alice got dressed as Tim took a shower.

She pulled on the sweatshirt over her dress, checking the pockets for their contents, making sure the flashlight and the plush doll were still present. The girl smiled as everything was still there.

Once finished, the two went back down to the park.

Alice smiled happily as Tim led her down a small trail, trees stood on both sides of the trail, casting shadows over them.

"Careful, you might fall," he warned.

"Alright," she nodded, minding her step.

Twigs snapped beneath their weight.

Leaves crunched as well.

"I'm gonna go find a drinking fountain, try not to get lost," he teased.

"I won't go too far," she assured him before he nodded and walked back up the trail and out of sight.

Alice smiled as she hummed and continued to walk along the trial.

She wasn't sure how far she had walked but her feet were beginning to hurt her, causing her to sit down on a large rock, sighing in relief as her feet immediately began to feel better.

"That's not proper hiking attire my dear," a somewhat familiar voice chimed.  
And a hoodie with a dress? A simple black cardigan would have accented the dress much better, she looked around, searching for whomever was speaking. "And those shoes are not meant for trail walking," she grumbled, becoming frustrated by the criticism.

"Where are you?" She asked, looking around for the speaker.

"Valerie? Is that you?"

She spun around quickly, finally seeing him.

Trenderman stepped out from behind a tree as she took a step backwards.

He had to have been at least 8 feet tall, he wore long black dress pants and a white dress shirt, a tan sweater vest over it.

And he had no face. "Valerie!" He shouted as she quickly turned on her heels and ran. "Valerie!" He yelled out again as he chased after her quickly.

Her breathing increased drastically as she ran, her body not used to it. "Valerie! Stop! Please!" He shouted.

She shrieked loudly as Trenderman lunged at her, completely knocking her over.

Alice squirmed underneath him, trying to get back up on her feet so she could continue running.

"Tim!" She yelled loudly, desperate to be heard by someone.

"Quit that," he grumbled as he placed a pale hand over her mouth and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. "And stop flailing around, you're going to wrinkle my clothes and I just ironed them," he sighed as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Trenderman groaned as she let out muffled cries against his hand. "I'm not gonna hurt you dear, now hush," he commanded.

Alice let out a small whimper and nodded.

She remained silent as she was lifted off of his lap and set down in front of him. "Valerie? What's wrong?" He asked before running a hand through her hair, pulling it back as she flinched from the contact.

"Listen, I don't know who, or what you are or who this 'Valerie' is, but I think you have the wrong person," she said as she stood up.

"Valerie... do you not remember me? Uncle Trendy?" He asked, his heart shattering as she shook her head.

"I think you have the wrong person," she said before walking away.

"Wait!" Trender exclaimed as he leapt up and caught up with her, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from venturing any further away from him. "Your father would be very pleased to see you alive and well."

"My dad?" She asked, turning around and looking at him,

"We all thought you were dead," he nodded softly. "He didn't take it too well..."

'And you know where He is?" She asked, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Well... not exactly," her smile slowly vanished. "He moved following your death and didn't tell anyone where He was going, we see Him once a year, and that's all," Trenderman explained. "But I am sure we can find Him," he tried to assure her.

"And why should I trust you?" She asked, yanking her wrist from his grasp.

"Well..." He said, not sure on how to convince her, as she didn't seem to remember anything. "If my true intention was to harm you, I surely would have done it by now," Alice crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"You do make a good point," she sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you," she nodded.

Trenderman nearly exploded with joy as he quickly hugged her tightly. "But you have to fill me in a bit," he nodded.

"Don't worry," he chuckled as they both vanished.

-

Author's Chronicle: How was that? Review please!


End file.
